Nothing More Than a Friend
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: What do you do when the girl you like doesn't notice you? What do you to get her to notice you? You be nothing, nothing more than a friend.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suite Life series, including its characters, setting, plot, and all that stuff. That would be owned by Disney. **

* * *

What do you do when she walks away from you? What do you do when she doesn't want to be with you? What do you do when she doesn't notice you? What do you do when you just fade into the background of her world? What do you do when she likes someone else? What can you do?

Nothing. You can do nothing.

You have to watch her walk away from you. You have to sit there and watch her treat you like you are just an average friend. A friend that will always be there to give her a few smiles, but never be there to kiss or hug or share feelings with.

When she looks at other guys, who are more handsome than you, stronger than you, and funnier than you, and smiles, you sit there and smile too knowing maybe she doesn't want to be with you, but at least you can still be close to her.

You may do everything for her, but she may never notice it. You might be the friend that buys her smoothies for her. You might be the friend that stays up late, helping her study for a big test. You might be the friend that cheers her up when she'd down. But, she might think nothing of it or it could mean the world to her, yet you'll never know.

You might fade, but you know you are still there, and she will too in time.

But then there's the guy.

She will always like that guy. She will always give him that winning smile. She will always let out that adorable laugh when he's around. She will always fiddle with her hair when he gives her a compliment. And when he says something romantic and sweet, she will always grip his hand tightly. Then they will always kiss, and you heart will break slowly, but, then, hers will eventually break too.

She'll one day show up in the middle of the night, balling her eyes out. You'll invite her in, and she'll collapse in your arms. You pray that your roommate is fast asleep and can't hear any of this. She go on mumbling how much of a jerk he was, and how he used her, and how he broke her heart, and you will sit there, soothingly rubbing her back, mumbling your own words of comfort into her ear.

Even though you are happy that she is finally no longer with that scum bag, you heart will break, seeing the sorrow she is in, and that this is all you will ever be. You will only ever be the shoulder she cries on. You will only ever be the friend that makes her smile. You will only ever be the person that helps put the pieces of her heart back together again, just for some jerk to break it again.

You sit there being nothing, but a friend. You do nothing outside what she defines your relationship is. You sit there being nothing, but yourself. And that is what changes everything.

Because you are only a friend, you have developed a deeper relationship than any of those jerks will ever have. Because she looks at other guys, who break her heart, she sees everything they have, but better, in you. Because you did everything for her, she sees a side of you she hasn't see in anyone else, and it means the world to her. Because you are always there, even though you might fade, she realizes it, and she depends on it. And you will always be that guy that she shares everything with because you were there when her heart was broken. You were there when she was crying. You were there when you heart broke alongside hers.

That's while you'll never break it, and that's why, while she says to the other guys she liked them, she says 'I love you' to you. And that's why you will be here together in the end. And that's why you will never be that shoulder again.

* * *

"_Hey Bailey," you turn your head to glance down at her as her head rests on your shoulder._

_She gives you that winning smile, "Yes?"_

"_I love you," you lean down to kiss her._

"_I love you, too, Cody," and she kisses you back with more love than she ever had for any of those other guys._

_And that's why you never had to be anything more than a friend, anything more than yourself._

**

* * *

**

**Hey! This story is a little sadder than my other stories (or at least to me it seems that way). But, hey, there was still a happy ending! Bailey does go through a couple guys in the Suite Life on Deck (even though we don't really see her **_**with**_** them), and I wanted to write about what part Cody played while she was still with them. I didn't really plan this out that much (I didn't plan it at all), so it might have turned out kinda rough! So tell me what you think about it! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if you found any mistakes, whatever you want to say. Reviews are nice, seeing they do tell me what you liked and want to see, and where I can improve as a writer! Overall, I liked how it turned out! Maybe not my best writing, but I liked it! To end this, I would like to say thanks for reading, (and if you review) thanks for reviewing! **

**P.S. If you really want to see me write something or have any requests, write to me and I'll see what I can do! People have requested things, like a next chapter for A Knight's Fight, and I am working on them, so don't be afraid to ask!**


End file.
